


Little Red

by callmearenegade



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haldir is Bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on : Imagine Haldir being taller than you and using it to tease you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

Haldir stood in front of the group of wardens. His voice spoke the training stations for the day, rambling off names and stations that he had spent the last week meticulously deciding on, in a level commanding voice. The “west wardens”- as the other wardens called this troop- only had the training field for half the day, instead of their regular day long time blocks - Celeborn not being exactly clear on the reason when Haldir asked him. Thus, there was not normal circuit training, with all changing stations and going through all of the stations twice. Haldir handled the few complaints thrown at him- telling those complaining to get over it in the professional way only Haldir was capable of- before ushering the elves off to their stations.

The blonde warden held control, as any leader should. He had joined - been recruited, but he would never say such a thing- for the wardens before he was even considered an “ adult” by elven years - though he had already spent decades raising his siblings and being an adult by that time. Despite his young age, Haldir quickly ascended the ranks and became a troop leader and trusted adviser in a record time. He had all the tools, many argued he was born for such a position. He had a voice that could command a group with ease. He had the ability to teach anyone without losing patience or hope. He thanked his brothers for the skill, both learned so differently from the other, Orophin being an auditory and visual learner while Rumil learned by trial and error. Teaching them lead to him having to develop different ways to explain and teach them, it taught him how to adapt his methods to fit how others learned. He not only spoke the language of his people, but Westron as well, making him a strong spy and adviser. He thanked what little time had was given with his mother for the skill. She taught him the language from a young age, making it easier for him to learn, unlike his brothers who struggled with the language and still to this very day, only know a couple words. Although, the voice and mind Haldir had obtained showed him to be perfect for his leader role, his body didn’t- at least, not in his opinion.

History tells of the leaders who tower over the rest, ample muscle and strength as they wielded their sword and held their head high. Haldir didn’t fit the mold. He didn’t lack muscle, if anything, he was built heavier with it than most elves. His shoulders were were thicker and broader than the rest - making the agility he displayed a difficult feat- his stomach was not flat with muscle , his legs thick and powerful with muscle. The warden uniform made him look bulky - a fact that made his brothers joke and receive a slap to the back of the head or a sword handle to the groin..Haldir arguably did not lack the muscle of great leaders of history, but the height of a leader was another story. Haldir stood average height, leaving him shorter or level with the wardens he commanded over. Though, he had - in his many centuries- his was of combating it. It worked to the level that many who met him face to face for the first time seemed surprised by his height, many claiming he appeared taller. The warden stood on rocks or old stumps in order to stand above eye level of his wardens. Most would see such a motion as a way for all to see and hear their instructor, Haldir understood the trick it played on the eyes while he effectively commanded and lead his troop. 

That was what he was doing, leading his troops. He walked in between the different stations, regretting that he did not have the time to join in as he normally would. He watched a few of his improving wardens - shooting a look of approval and the occasional thumbs up to them as they worked and improved- and lent his aid and advice at a few stations.

The sun had crossed the sky and the shadows marked the day as half complete. Half the time had been spent, wardens hard working without any breaks. 

“ Half and hour break. Get Lunch, sit in the shade, but do not ” Haldir emphasized “Leave the grounds.” He directed calmly. His ears were met with the sounds of training swords being dropped into their metal bin with a loud clang and full arrow packages being placed upon tables with heavy thumps. Haldir quickly dodged out of the way of the mass of elves rushing toward the edge of the field where lunch rations sat waiting for hungry bodies.

The blonde sighed as he rested his back against a sturdy tree trunk at the far edge of the field. One of his knee bent as the sole of his boot touched the tree trunk. 

“Haldir!” a voice called and Haldir sighed again; Rumil. “Why did you place me on archery training?” His brother questioned him, sounding slightly annoyed and offended all the same.

“ At the moment, I feel it is what you require the most practice at. Your sword fighting abilities are strong, I only wish for your archery abilities to be as strong.” He explained softly to the younger. He couldn’t help not being angry at him, Rumil held too much of a resemblance to their mother - strawberry hair and all- for him to be able to hold a grudge against him.

“ Haldir!” Rumil implored, “ I am accomplishing nothing by shooting arrows at an non-moving, unchanging target for the rest of the day while my arms and brain fry.” Rumil tried with his brother. Haldir could already see where Rumil was trying to go.

Haldir opened his mouth to shoot down his brothers argument when a flash of red caught his eyes. It darted quickly behind the thick tree barrier that circled most of the field. The color wasn’t a blood red but still maintained the red color without fading to a brown or a pink, it was a color he could recognize and only place with one elleth. Haldirs’ composure almost broke and he almost cracked a smile. 

“ If you can convince Orophin to switch stations with you, then I will permit the station switch.” Haldir mollified quickly, wanting to escape his brother badly . Rumil stood surprised for a moment, not quite believing his ears.

“ Thank you, brother. You’re the-” Rumil started ecstatically.

“ But you will,” He emphasized with an adamant tone “ be here at sunrise tomorrow for an archery lesson with one of the archery teachers! I will have no excuses. If you only have one arm come the morning, I will still expect your appearance.” Haldir demanded in a rushed voice. 

Rumil looked like he was going to argue, a bright spark of rebellion flashing in his eyes, when Haldir raised an eyebrow in challenge. Rumil quickly decided that further arguing would be unwise - and painful, especially for his legs when he was forced to run sprints till his brother brought mercy- and decided that dropping his argument would produce better results.

“ Yes, Brother.” Rumil agreed - though unwillingly- before bowing his head politely - an action to which Haldir rolled hos eyes- before trotting off to speak with the middle warden brother, pulling his to his feet mid-bite to talk. 

Haldir watched the scene of the two younger siblings bickering for a moment before turning to where he saw the spark of fiery red disappear behind the trees. He slowly walked to the edge of the field as to not draw attention, despite the nearly overwhelming urge to run.

Haldir rounded the tree line, dodging in between the thick trees, as he searched. Keen eyes caught sight of the red material as it peaked around a tree trunk. The blond warden smiled to himself as he slowed his pace. The years of stealth training leaded itself handy as he sneaked to the tree. He avoided the fallen leaves that would crunch under his boots if he stepped on them, avoided the exposed tree roots that would trip his feet, and effectively avoided detection from the elleth who was hiding behind the tree. 

By the time the elleth was alerted to his appearance, it was too late to run and he was too close. His hands caught her elbow lightly and he backed her bark of the tree, his broad body blocking her exit. Though she was surprised by his appearance, she did not fear him. She smiled brightly, her blue eyes shining as they met his grey ones.

The elleth was well known to him, and him to her. She was an assistant to Celeborn and Galadriel. She had been a friend to him and his brothers for as long as Haldir finds pleasant to remember. She lived in the house to the left of theirs when he first started his warden training, while he and his brothers were still residing in the old house their mother had left them when she sailed. Though she was younger than Haldir- closer in age to Rumil than him- she always found a way to aid him.

When Haldir and Orophin had both acquired their warden position and Rumil had started his training, the brothers had been moved into a bigger house - given to them due to their warden positions- that sat closer to the city - as all the family sized warden houses were- than to the city border. Haldir and the elleth feared their friendship would faultier. Haldir was one of the head march wardens, a trainer to new wardens and soldiers in lands close to home and far, and he had brothers who - despite their adult age- he felt the need to take care of.

She was a high ranking assistant to Galadriel and Celeborn, though she had become more like a daughter to them after Celebrian sailed. The lord and lady doted on her as they did their own. She worked hard for many hours of the day and had little free time. That was, until Galadriel- in her motherly way- granted her more free time to roam and live. She used her time to connect with her friend, tracking him down when she had to. It seemed such an activity was wanted because the watchful eyes of the Lady appeared to always be upon them with a gleaming glow of happiness within them. With the free time, they grew closer. The picnics no longer seemed just friendly, the late night visits and star watching outings felt all the more intimate between them. Haldir had heard many tales from Orophin about friends falling in love, realizing they held more love for each other than simple platonic love. He understood them, how such a thing was possible. 

Haldir hadn’t known who to ask in regards of courting her. Honestly, he did, but he dreaded asking them. He asked her, of course, though not letting her know he was asking her. Her parents had long since departed from this world, orcs taking her father and the grief taking her mother - a story similar to his own- and now, her only parental figures were Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Haldir had not ever feared Celeborn - he respected the elf to highly for such- but the thought of requesting to court her sent a wave of black dread through him. Galadriel was an entirely different circumstance. Haldir found her and her power slightly terrifying - and that says a lot when one considers Haldir being the one terrified. Yet, in this case - as many others- he felt the lovely lady already had knowledge of his decision and its results. She had yet to stop him and he took it as a sign to continue. 

Luckily for Haldir, he did not have to think of a way to breech the subject.

**

Celeborn had called for Haldir late the night they- him and his “West Wing Wardens”- had returned from their three month border watch shift. He was ready to go home and sleep. Ignore all of his brothers complaints and kitchen ruckus - as they ate him out of house and home- and wait for the inevitable knocking on his door that would sound on his door a few hours later - that would hopefully not result from the hands of his brother. Sadly, his rest and relaxation would be delayed. The messenger hopped off the old gray horse he rode in on and handed the worn leather reins to Haldir. Haldir nodded and mounted the old steed while shouting and order to lead the wardens back to the town and for his wardens - Rumil and the younger wardens his aim- to maintain their best behaviour for the stand-in leader. He steered the old gray away and rode toward the center of Lothlórien where the lord was awaiting him. The old gray covered the difficult terrain carefully while the ride gave the warden time to deliberate. He didn’t know why Celeborn was calling for him. Did Imladris guards need training again? Haldir still felt a pang of worry run through him.

He arrived at the home of the lord and lady, an elleth maiden stood and waited to take the horse from him. The young maiden send a flirty smile his way, it was a smile he got often that still made him uncomfortable.

“ Lord Celeborn is expecting you, Warden.” The maiden flirted as shed flipped her hair over her shoulder and swayed her hips as she walked away with the gray in tow. Haldir had not even noticed - the maiden found out when she turned to look- and he was halfway up the ladder leading to the entrance of the house. The blond stood at the entrance, his head held high before moving to give the door a firm knock. The old wood opened to the sight of a familiar blonde elleth draped in read. She smiled at the sight of him before her, it had been almost a month since he had seen her. Haldir smiled back widely, his professional composure broke when he saw the elleth before him. 

“ Celeborn is waiting for you in his study.” She waved him inside, facing him as she backed out the door.

“ Where are you going?” he inquired, a protective tone heavy in his voice.

“ To great your courageous warden brothers in the square, after their long march warden duty.” She smirked before shutting the door and leaving. Haldir stood for a moment, upset that he was missing their regular reunion in the square, before shaking it off and walking the familiar path the Celeborn's study.

A light colored door greeted him, a shiny silver knob turned and opened. The door swung open, a petite maiden whispered apologies as she exited the room. Haldir assured her that he was fine and the door did not hit him as she looked at him from under her lashes. 

“ Allow me to make it up to you?” She flirted and it took all of Haldir's composure - centuries worth of it- to not chuckle at her attempts at flirting. The uncomfortable feeling rose in him.

“ No thank you.” He stated as he brushed past her and entered the candle lit study. 

Celeborn was leaning over a stack of papers, his long silvery hair sat softly on his shoulders. The candle to his left lit the features on hi face. The light caused his eyes to appear an unnerving white color.

“ Ah, Haldir.” He raised his head to view the warden in front of him. Haldir bowed politely.

“ You sent for me, My Lord,” The warden said as he stood tall.

“ I did.” Celeborn stated as he placed the quill he held in his hand, into its stand. The lord sat up straight in his tall wooden chair, arms folded and placed on the desk in front of him. Haldir watched him, feeling slightly intimidated, before he realized that that was the point. Haldir began to fret over what he could have done to cause the lord to be angry. He couldn’t think of anything, so he gave into the lashing he would get.

“ What are your intentions with my daughter?” Celeborn spoke with the most menacing tone Haldir have ever heard him use- making him understand how many could find the lord terrifying. 

“ My Lord?” Haldir questioned. Celeborn sighed, giving up the fierce act. He was too old and cared to much for Haldir to give him such an act.

“ She may not be my blood, Haldir, But she is the closest thing I have to a daughter now.” The lord looked broken with the thought. “ All I ask is that you tell me your intentions with her, for she is serious about her feeling for you.” The lord spoke softly.

“ I wish to court her, with your blessing, of course. My intentions are honorable and true.” Haldir spoke, honesty filling every word.

Celeborn looked upon the blond warden for a moment. How he had grown. Haldir had always been and honorable elf, in all the years he had watched over him. Celeborn and Galadriel had waited many years to watch the warden fall in love and be happy - Galadriel often spoke of the beautiful child she saw in his future. Neither had suspected it would be with the one who held their hearts as their daughter had - still does, and Celeborn can not wait to be reunited with her. Celeborn had known that Galadriel had seen the whole event coming- and gave the gentle nudge. Now, Celeborn had the ability to make or break this. Haldir knew he could stop such a thing- which would result in him having to chose his heart or his job, to which the choice was obvious. Celeborn had looked upon the two, seen they way they looked at each other; How Haldir acted around her, and he knew he could not break such a thing. He could see the light in their eyes as they looked at each other, the same light he saw in Galadriels’ eyes when she looked at him. He could see the gentleness displayed by the ‘harsh’ warden when she was around. How could he possibly break such a relationship?

“ Treat her right, Haldir.” He smiled.

“ I wouldn’t dare to do anything different.” The warden spoke, his words full of adoration.

***

Haldir towered over the elleth. Her face was bright with happiness as she looked up at him.

“ What are you doing, Little one?” he questioned with a smirk as he lowered his head closer to the short elleth.

“ I was trying to sneak those brothers of yours some cookies.” She whined with fake annoyance as Haldir chuckled.

“ What are you trying to bribe them to do for you today?” He investigated. 

“ Why would you say such a thing?” She said with fake offence, eyes wide with innocence and mouth open in shock.

Haldir chuckled. “ You always use cookies to bribe Rumil. Orophin goes along with your crazy plans because you make his life easier.” The elleth rolled her eyes.

“ I was going to bribe them to distract the other wardens so I could steal a few moments alone with the best warden in the whole lot.” She said with a hint of seduction as she trailed her hands up his torso and encircled her arms around his neck.

“ As it turns out, I do not require their assistance.” She whispered as she stretched up on her toes and leaned into place a kiss on the wardens mouth. Haldir enjoyed this game. She was the only person who made him feel tall and he was going to enjoy it for a moment ,and raised his head last minuet so her lips only connected with air.

“ It is very rude, you are aware, pulling me away from my post and my wardens.” He reprimanded with grey eyes serious as he stretched his neck and made his lips farther away from her reach.

“ What is rude is ignoring someone who cut her morning chores short in order to see you.” She complained.

“ I am not ignoring you, You have my full,” small lips pressed against the base of his neck as thin arms pulled his body impossibly closer to the tiny elleth bellow him. “ Undivided,” Her small lips parted as she began to suck on the spot on his neck, causing all of the wardens composure to fall away and him to stand in shock like an inexperienced academy boy “attention.” he breathed out when his mind returned to him.

The warden placed his hands on the elleths face lightly as she trailed her lips up the column of his neck, trying to decide whether to pull her away or let her continue. She pulled away before he could decide, her eyes shinning with victory and mischief.

Haldir continued to tower above her, not bending down for her, despite her pout.

“ You are going to have to try harder or grow taller, Little red.” He chastised as she let out a huff of annoyance.

“ Has anyone see Haldir?” The wardens ears caught. His wardens had noticed his absence.

“ He got called away by one of Lord Celeborn's maids, He will return momentarily.” Haldir heard the quiet, low key, voice of Orophin as he defended his brother.

Haldir sighed and locked eyes with the small elleth in her grasp. He quietly bent down to place a hot, rushed kiss to her lips before pulling away and running off.

“ Wait, Haldir!” The feminine voice stopped him, two small hands pulled the collar of his uniform up his neck - to cover the small mark she left on his neck.

“ Dinner. My place. AT dark.” She reminded him gently as she handed him a bag of cookies for his wardens. 

“ Okay, I love you!” he rushed out as he ran back to the training field. The elleth smiled as she stood where he had left her. A big goofy smile was plastered on her lips. She had never heard him say that before.


End file.
